The English Lie
by sofi kuran
Summary: Bella's parents were killed when she was nine. She was adopted by the British Intelligence when she was ten. She is sent back to Forks to protect the people she once considered family when she is seventeen. The Cullens. With the help of her partner in crime Dean, can she pull off this mission without losing her sanity? Read and find out. Disclaimer- I DONT OWN TWILIGHT.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- The Academy

"I swear to god, if you even look at my new gun, you will be six feet under before you can say 'what did I do'. Capiche?"I bluntly threatened my best friend Dean.

He chuckled in response. "B, I'd love to see you try," Dean's light brown eyes sparkling with mischief.

It's a great day here in England at The Academy of Gifted Youth. The wind blew gently while the sun occasionally came out of hiding from the clouds. All students and even some staff were outside enjoying the marvelous weather.

Dean and I hid in the shade of one of the trees spread around campus. Bantering back and forward like children.

I remember days like these with my parents back in America, when everything was so simple. So carefree. My name used to be Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Renee and Charlie Swan. Best friend of Alice and Edward Cullen, goddaughter of their parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen. We all lived in perfect harmony from the day I was born until I was about seven years old when the Cullens moved away to Alaska and my whole world was beginning to fall apart.

My parents used to work for the FBI and were very dedicated. They were on a case about illegal human trafficking and guns on the black market, about two years after the Cullens moved away. The man behind it all was named Aro Volturi . I remember that they were constantly pulling all nighters, and that they were very close to solving the case when one fateful day, I was left alone.

We were all in the car, dad was driving, mom was in the passenger seat and I was in the back. All happily chatting when a black SUV rammed into us instantly killing my parents, leaving me barely alive.

My parents left me with a large inheritance, but since I wasn't old enough all of that money would go to my guardian. All of my relatives on both sides of the family fought tooth and nail for me, or rather, the money. Scared and and confused, I did what any other nine year old would've done. I ran away.

Eventually, someone found me but I lied that I had no idea who I was and was then put into an orphanage where whippings were a regular occurrence. I was quiet and a bit reserved, so needless to say, many people didn't want to adopt me. But I was fine with that. At that point I stopped caring. I stopped living.

One day, a man with a black suit and dark sunglasses came into the orphanage and looked directly at me in the eyes. Determined not to look weak, I stared right back. This continued for a couple of seconds before the man finally conceded and smirked. He talked to the handler and pointed towards me. The handler raised his eyebrows at the man but he waived him off. Little did I know, I had just been adopted.

The man turned out to work for the British government, looking for kids who look like they could have a future in handling Britain's dirty work. And I happened to fit the bill.

I was flown over and brought to the academy straight away, where my training began. I leaned to discipline myself, to make myself known but not seen, to not trust many people. Dean came to the academy when I turned thirteen, three years after I was brought to the academy. At first we didn't like each other much, but eventually started hanging out and then bang. We became inseparable. We were always each other's partner on missions. Constantly watching the other's back. When one of us got hurt, the other would refuse to leave the room. We weren't just friends. We were each other's family.

Soon we were mission ready and were flying off to all parts of the world, doing mostly undercover work. Dean and I just arrived from Russia after dealing with a major mob boss in Moscow a couple of days ago and are awaiting our next mission. I managed to sneak some guns from Russia and those are now my new babies. However, Dean loves to break my stuff and has forced my hand in this matter.

" I don't care if you're bloody dying. No touchy-touchy my stuffy-stuffy." I curtly said.

"But B, sharing is caring." Dean whined. I scoffed. Sharing and caring my arse.

"What part of 'over my dead body' do you not understand?" I said, exasperated with this conversation already.

"All of it," he deadpanned. I sighed. This argument is going nowhere.

"Agent Swan, Agent Grey," a voice trembled behind us. I turned my head and followed the sound of the voice to find a girl, no more than ten years old with long blond hair and freckles staring at us. "Director Shay has requested both of you to report to his quarters immediately." She said in a more steady voice. Poor girl. Must be pretty damn scared. It takes guts to walk up to senior classmates. Most of us are pretty intimidating. I heard Dean sigh softly.

"Come on B. Better not keep Shay waiting." I know for a fact that Dean hates the director with a passion. Something about his past. But I never pushed him to tell me. And he returned the gesture as well. We both agreed that the past is the past. I knew the general story though. His father was a drug dealer and his mom walked out on them when Dean was one. Dean's dad owed lots of people money, but he didn't have enough so he payed with his life, leaving a little boy alone. After that he went to the orphanage where lots of things happened (Dean refused to go into detail here) and he was brought to the agency a couple of months later.

"Agents, have a seat." Director Shay said getting to the point. One of the things I like about this man is that he doesn't really bother with pleasantries, he just tells you what he needs you to do. We both obliged sitting in the cold leather seats. The Director's office was painted dark blue, a couple of paintings on the wall. His cherry wood desk had stacks of organized papers on the sides, a silver laptop dead center.

"How do you both feel about going out of the country again?" Shay asked us. I looked at Dean to see what he would say, but he made no motion telling me that he would be the one replying.

"Well Director, we just got back from Russia and we've both been kind of homesick," that much was true. After months of time spent in Russia, we were both becoming more antsy about returning to England.

"What if I told you that the weather is exactly the same? And that after this, you get to go on a little vacation?" I looked at the Director with raised eyebrows. Out of the corner I saw Dean lean a bit more forward. His eyes gleaming with interest.

"What place are you talking about?" My partner asked in a professional yet distant voice. Wordlessly, Director Shay passed us two debriefing packets. I grabbed one and skimmed over it.

_Debriefing packet._

_Mission number -1125. _

_Intended agents- Isabella Marie Swan, Dean Christopher Grey. _

_Intended location- Forks, Washington, USA. _

_Intended purpose- The Cullen family has been marked as the fifth richest family in the world. Aro Volturi (CEO of Volturi Enterprises) has been suspected of sending threatening notes to different individuals of the family, demanding $200,000 (£117,929) be dropped off at an unknown location. If this demand would not be fulfilled then a member of the family shall be killed. Carlisle Cullen -the head of of the Cullen family- has requested services from the FBI, but seeing as how he is a British citizen, it falls to the British government to protect him and his family. Agents Swan and Grey shall be sent to America to oversee their protection. They will be sent undercover by the names Bella and Damon Dessai while attending the local high school (Forks Senior High school). Their cover story shall be that they are adopted children of a wealthy business man in the UK and have come to check on the family estate just outside of town. Only under the most desperate situations are they allowed to reveal their identities. _

_Approx time estimated for mission- unknown. _

I became more and more still as I read the debriefing packet. Anger coursing through my veins. How dare they! How dare they send me back there. To that hell hole where my parents died. Where everywhere I looked I saw gossip, and sympathetic faces all aimed at the poor girl who lost her parents. But on the other hand, I could get a shot at Volturi. The bloody fag who killed my parents and nearly killed me.

"Well?" Director Shay said after about four minutes.

"I only agree if B does." Dean quietly says. He knows that's where it all happened so he's leaving it up to me. I inwardly smiled at his respect for me. I closed my eyes and thought about it. It's time I faced my past. I can't keep hiding. And I get to protect the people I once considered Cullens. I stopped thinking about them as a part of my family when they didn't attend my parents funerals or took me in after they died. Not even a bloody phone call. But I guess that I shouldn't base my decisions on personal reasons. Abandoned or not abandoned, they don't deserve to die. I wonder when they moved back though...

"They all know me director." I said quietly. "I use to live there remember?"

He laughed "that's exactly why I chose you two. You know the area, more or less. You know the people, it will be easier to infiltrate. Figure out more about Volturi." I have to admit, the man certainly is crafty.

"Alright fine," I said in a defeated tone. "We'll do it." What have I gotten myself into?

Aro clasped his hands together. "Brilliant. You both leave tomorrow. Bright and early. 5am sharp." He said with a dismissive tone. We both rose out of our seats and headed towards the dorms so we can pack.

"I hope you know what you're doing B," Dean sighed.

"You're not the only one".

**A/N- soooooo what do u guys think? Like the idea? The characters? Anything you guys wanna add? Leave all comments and suggestions by hitting that little review button. You know u wanna ;) . I'll update if i get enough hits to motivate. Until then.**

**-Sofi Kuran **


	2. News

**A/N- Hey guys. First of all I deeply apologize for the lack of updates. I have no excuse and I am truly very sorry for depriving all of you. Secondly, I'm taking a break from fanfiction. These stories WILL be finished I promise you! Its just that I've reread them and realize my writing skills are terrible. No doubt, I have improved since when I first started, but I have a long way to go. Writing is and always will be my passion. My safe haven if you will. But if you all are anything like me, then reading is your break from reality. And I want to be the best I can be. I wanna re-write all of my stories and keep it continuous. It might be a while before I update, but when I do, Im going to rock all ofn your socks off! If anyone of you lovely people would like to continue one of my stories for me, be my guest. It would be a pleasure. Just PM me and we'll get something sorted out. **

**Until next time,**

**Sofi Kuran**


End file.
